Letters to Italy
by CrazyLittleGermanMiss
Summary: Ciao! It's me Italy! I would really love to get letters from you! CrazyLittleGermanMIss: write as a character as yourself! Leave your letter in the review! Rated T because I get the feeling not all of you will keep your stuff 100% clean.
1. Ciao!

Ciao!

It's me Italy! I thought it would be really cool if people wrote me letters! This is going to be really fun! I can't wait to hear from you guys!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

/

**Alright! You heard Italy! Send him letters! Please? O.O**

**You can pose as a character (….not really familiar with the 2p's) or as yourself! **

**I am going on vacation for a week or so, so it might be a while before this really gets added to, but Italy would love it if in the second chapter he had lots of letters for him to respond to!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~CrazyLittleGermanMiss~**


	2. letter 1

Italy: *finds letter in mailbox* *Jumps into air excitedly*

Yahoo! My first letter!

From Dinisugar:

Hi Italy can I ask you a few qs?  
1- ca I come over some time so we can eat pasta together?  
2-have you ever thought about germany as more than a friend?  
3-what does your curl do?

/

Ciao, Dinisugar! Thank you so much for writing me! I'm so excited! Of course you can come eat pasta with me! You'll have to tell me what your favorite kind is so I can make it for you! And Of course I think of Germany as more than a friend! He's my very bestest friend! And my curl? I really don't know, but it makes me feel really, really weird whenever someone pets it!

Thanks so much for writing me!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

**Of course, Italy just had to get one in before we left! Thanks so much Dinisugar!**


	3. Letter 2

**Italy was so excited, we had to get on the computer and type some up before I leave! Oh and to Black Devil White demon…NO OFFENSE IS INTENDED….THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS!**

/

From: FanFictionlover1

Dear Italy I'm German, Mexican, British, American, French, Spaniard and Cuban and I love pasta.

Question: If you were to be stuck on an island with only three things what would they be and why?

_Ciao, FanFictionlover1!_

_Wow that's a lot of stuff to have in you! I'm only Italian, but I know a German, and all of those others! Britain is scary! If I were on an Island, I'd want some pots, some noodles, and tomatoes so that I could make myself some yummy pasta! Then I wouldn't be hungry! Thank you for the letter!_

_With Love,_

_Italy_

/

From: Black Devil White Demon

Dear, Italy,  
How do you feel about the Creepypasta: Episode 23.5?  
What about the other Creepypasta: Hetalia: The Shadows?

P.S. If you don't know what they are. Look up them up and read them, they have a wed and everything!

P.S.S. Do not read at night time without Germany or Japan. Wait...no, just don't read it at night at all.

_Hey bastard!_

_Why the Hell would you make my little brother look up creepy shit like that!? You fucking traumatized him, dumbass!_

_I HATE YOU,_

_Romano_

Hi, Black Devil White Demon,

Sorry about my big brother…he's kind of protective. I think it's nice! What you told me to look up was really, really scary though! It gave me nightmares!

Love,

Italy

/

Dear Italy,  
Hola Italy its me Spain! Do you know why mi tomate Lovi is mad at me because he is ignoring me? Can you talk to him for me so I can apologize to mi tomate so I can give him tomates? Oh this reminds me would you like a tomate? We'll I'll give you one anyway, hermano!  
With lots of turtles, love and tomates,  
Spain

_Hi Spain!_

_Romano is mad at you? That's sad! I really don't know why. He hasn't said anything to me. I will talk to him for you, okay? Thank you for the tomatoes! I can make extra yummy pasta now!_

_Love,_

_Italy Veneziano_

/

From: Margurite Williams -Fem Canada

Hi Italy!

1. What do you think of HetaOni?

2. Have you met your Nyotalia self?

3. What would you do if Germany turned into his Nyotalia self overnight?

_Ciao, Margurite Williams -Fem Canada!_

_Wow that's a long name! I like it! Oh! I should answer your questions! I don't really like HetaOni...It's too much for me! Of course I met my Nyotalia self! I'm so pretty as a girl! I think it would be weird if Germany turned into a girl overnight. I wouldn't know what to think! I think he'd be really pretty though!_

_Thanks so much!_

_Italy_

_/_

Dear idiota,  
You bastard! You stole my idea! *grumbles* but, whatever, now I have to send letters for your shit, or people think I'm an asshole. Anyways, I do have a question for you, why the hell do you keep hanging out with that mach potato head more then your own brother?! You like him better don't you asshole?!

Romano

PS, don't tell people what our curls do, idiota!

_Aw! Romano!_

_Of course I don't like Germany more than you! You're my big brother! I'm so glad you're writing a letter to me! What's so bad about telling people about our curls? They just make us feel funny! You're so silly Romano! _

_Ti amo!_

_Italy Venaziano_

_P.S. Why are you ignoring Spain?_

_/_

From: KittyGirl a.k.a Sugar From DiniSugar

Dear Italy  
Thank you for responding to my letter oh and my favorite kind of  
pasta is chicken alfredo! whats yours? and my sister wanted to ask you if you  
had ever played a prank on someone  
bye byeeeeee  
KittyGirl  
((Sugar for DiniSugar

_Ciao KittyGirl!_

_I really really like you're name! Kitties are so cute! Chicken alfredo is super yummy! I'll make some for you, okay? I really don't know what my favorite pasta is! They are all so tasty! I like tomato sauce pastas better than the ones with creamy sauce though! I hope that's a good answer! And for your sorella, I don't think I've ever pranked someone before. Pranks are kind of mean, I think!_

_Love,_

_Italy_

_P.S. Write as many letters as you want! I love to hear from people!_

**Alright! Well that's it for a while! Thank you so much for everything!**

**-CrazyLittleGermanMiss**


	4. Letter 3

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews and such! It is greatly appreciated! Now! More letters!**

**/**

_What the fucking heck are you doing now, stronzo!? I knew you were stupid as fuck and a fucking airhead too, but there's a limit of how idiotic one can be!  
You bad-mouth me and you are dead,  
2p Italy_

Hi, 2p me…

I'm writing letters! It's super fun, and you get to know lots of people! Maybe you wouldn't be so scary if you had more friends! You know what? You should write letters too!

Love,

Your 1p you

/

_Dear fratello,  
Yeah right, you definitely like the potato head better. You can't even say anything nice about me like you do with him. Makes us feel funny? No idiota! That's not-... Er, never mind._

Yeah, whatever.

Romano.

PS, that bastard knows why! You don't need to know.

Ciao, Romano!

I'm so happy to get another letter from you! And I like Germany different than I like you! He's my best friend and you are my fratello! Anyways, What if Spain doesn't know? What if he's doesn't and he's really really sad because you won't talk to him? That would be really sad, so I think you should talk to him!

Love, Italy Veneziano

P.S. Big brother France says hi!

/

_Bonjour Italy,_

I'm glad you started to write letters to others. That means we can talk to each other all the time now! Tell your brother I said hi alright? * is staring at you from outside the window*

From,  
France

Ciao big brother France!

I'm so happy to get a letter from you! I'll be sure to tell Romano you said hi!

Love, Italy

(*looks out window and waves*)

/

_From:88KittyGirl88_

_Dear Italy_

You don't have to make chicken alfredo if you don't like the creamy sauce  
if you don't want to you can make whichever pasta you want to oh and  
have you seen Japan he still needs to pay me for something?

Bye byeeeeeeeeee  
KittyGirl

Dear 88KittyGirl88,

I still want to make chicken alfredo for you! Just because it's not my favorite, doesn't mean I don't like it! Chicken alfredo is really yummy! Japan needs to give you money? I'll remind him when I see him! Hasta la pasta!

-Italy

/

_From: America's Hat_

_Dear Italy,  
I was wondering, besides Germany and Romano, who do like to hang out with?  
-America'sHat_

Ciao, America'sHat!

Who do I hang out with besides Romano and Germany? Well, I guess Prussia and Spain, mostly because they like to be with Germany and Romano a lot. And Hungary is really nice. I really like to be around her! Oh! And pretty ladies!

Love,

Italy

/

**I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Oh and check out Risingstar13720! She is the Romano in this story, and she is the one that originally encouraged me to do this story! So check her out, because she's awesome! If you don't feel like searching for her, she's in my favorite authors list, so less work for you! Yay!**


	5. letter 4

**Hi! Finally I've gotten around to doing this! By the way, if you like this, go check out Risingstar13720! She is the awesome person who encouraged me to do this, And she has a story like this where she is Romano! Thank you!**

_From: DenmarkIsPerf_

_Dear Italy,  
Hello there! I was just walking by this pizza place today and I thought to myself, 'Does Italy like pasta or pizza more?' So, which do you like more? Also, if you happen to see Poland, could you tell him that I need my pony back? Thank you and have a nice day Italy! :3  
Love,  
Captain Lanifer of the Awesome_

Ciao, DenmarkIsPerf/Captain Lanifer of the Awesome!

Pasta or Pizza? I think I like pasta better, but pizza is really good too! Poland took your pony? That's terrible! I'll tell him to give it back right away!

Love,

Italy

_/_

_Clairvoyance15_

_Hiya Italy!_

I only have one question to ask you.. Who do you think is the scariest?

Belarus

Russia

Germany (when you are not training)

England

Hi Clairvoyance15!

They can all be very scary, especially Russia and England! Germany's not that scary to me, because he's my friend, but he can be really mean to other people! Russia's scary in a different way. He acts really nice, but I'm not so sure. I guess I'd say Britain, because he picks on me the most!

Thanks for writing!

Italy

_/_

_From: Mason the Cat _

_Dear Italy,_

Merow! I'm a really smart cat! Don't judge if this letter isn't long...I don't have thumbs. I just want to know how my relative, Pookie, is doing. You know him, right? Oh no! My human's waking up! Gotta run!

With catnip and tuna,  
Mason

P.S.- I'm a girl cat! So, no making fun of me, got it! Merow

A talking Kitty? That's really amazing! Pookie is that one cat that likes to hang around Germany's place, right? I played with Pookie yesterday and he was just fine! I gave him some food, so he should be really happy! I hope you write me again! I've never talked to a kitty that talked back before!

Love,

Italy

_/_

_From: GirlsGeneration123_

_Wao...We can write letters to Italy hm...  
Let's see if I have any questions..._

you prefer peace or war?  
or pizza?  
you find Germany perverted and disturbimg?  
I kill Germany ?

Buon giorno, GirlsGeneration123!

Thanks for asking me so many questions! Peace and Pizza are both great! Germany is a pervert kind of, but I think he doesn't like people to know that. It doesn't bother me too much though, so it's okay! You want to kill Germany!? Please don't! Who's going to protect me from Britain!?

Signed,

A worried Italian

_/_

_From: Nightmare _

_Dear Italy,  
Has Germany ever played with your curl? If not, let him. You'll like it. I promise. ;3 And if you'd show me where Spain lives, I'd appreciate it. *pulls out knife* He still has to explain all these Spamano stories.  
Haunting Your Dreams Always,  
Nightmare the Yokai_

Dear Nightmare,

Germany has never really played with my curl, but he did untangle mine and Romano's that one time! It made me feel really weird, but that's normal! I don't think I'll let him play with it though… Romano would probably get mad. Is that knife for Spain? Knives are good for cutting tomatoes, so it will probably make him happy! I'll tell you where he lives! *gives you Spain's address*

Thanks so much for writing!

Italy.

_/_

_From: 88KittyGirl88_

_Dear Italy,_

Are you sure? You really don't have to make chicken alfredo if you don't want to. Oh and thanks cause I need the money from Japan as soon as possible.

Bye Byeeeeee Kitty

Dear Kitty,

It's fine! I'm already making the alfredo, and it's one of my favorites! You can come over now, 'cause it's almost done! Oh, and your welcome!

Love,

Italy

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Remember! Check out Risingstar13720!**

**And if you like Prussia, check out my Archive of Awesomeness (random series of oneshots I wrote revolving around him, grouped into one story)**


End file.
